


Wonderful Words of Bleach

by yuuichiii



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuichiii/pseuds/yuuichiii
Summary: Various x ReadersJust stories that came to mind. Let me know what you think!
Kudos: 7





	1. Simple Truths (Hirako Shinji)

The sky will always have the sun during the day and the moon during the night. 

Seasons will always pass in their respectful order with a promise of returning.

No one was promised a tommorrow, only a today.

The wind will always blow and the ocean will always be vast. 

These were things that she was sure of. These were facts that had always been on her list of truths in the girl's mind. 

Another thing had been added to the list as she realized that she will not be the one to bring the soft smile of love from the one she yearned. 

She learned this as she stared at the quarreling blonde individuals in front of her in the abandoned warehouse they had all claimed as home after their escape from Soul Society. 

She didn't miss the small but soft smiles that the ex-captain of the 5th division would give the smaller women when he thought no one was looking. 

She knew that through all the yelling and disagreements that they would die for each other. She knew that through it all that she couldn't wiggle her way into the heart of her former captain, Shinji, and kick out the angry lieutenant. 

She also knew though that she couldn't hate Hiyori for she was her friend. She knew that if it were to come down to it, that she would sacrifice her life to save Hiyori's. 

So she didn't hate Hiyori, only envied her for being able to be in the position that she had always wanted to be. 

Another thing to add to the ever going list of truths in her mind was that though she wasn't going to be the object of Shinji's affections, she would always be his treasured friends.

She may not be the one to be loved romantically by Shinji but she was content with watching, protecting the unspoken love held between the two blondes in front of her. 

Yes, these were truths that she held in her heart as she pushed Hiyori away from Gin's sword sacrificing herself to protect her friend and the heart of the one she loved. 

She could die content that she had protected her friends, her love and their future. They had already gone through so much and had deserved a happy ending.

And she was willing to die to ensure that they will have a brighter tomorrow.


	2. Spring Will Come (Kuchiki Byakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If people were sorted by the seasons they represent, then Byakuya would be spring. He blooms with feelings after a cold and long winter.

Sitting under the sakura tree, (Name) had contemplated the mysterious 6th Division Captain who seemed like he'd be spring but acted like he was winter. Though his zanpakto was that of spring, his attitude resembled the harsh winters that would plague the world. The breeze ruffled the sakura tree with the petals drifting around as though they were snow around the young girl. The girl softly smiled as she started to feed the koi fish in the pond. Yes, Byakuya to others seemed mismatched with his zanpakto as it seems he should have switched for the ice zanpakto that his younger sister wielded. (Name) sighed at the memory of the wonderful woman that had managed to capture Byakuya's heart. She was a wonderful woman, and it seemed that only she could bring out the hidden spring within Byakuya's heart.

Winter had plagued Byakuya's heart even though there was a single flower that tried to bloom under all the snow though it seemed to be failing. Hisana came with spring to clear the snow to make space for the flower that had been trying to bloom and she stayed nurturing it into something beautiful. (Name) could remember how Byakuya's noble smile had slowly started to become more and more real as he fought to keep the woman by his side. Though it pained (Name) to see that the one he was fighting for wasn't her, she couldn't help but feel her heart swell with joy at the sight. Finally, he was happy. 

Then winter had come back with vengeance to his heart, as spring had left taking his beloved Hisana with it. His heart seemed to have frozen over permanently for as long as he would live. The flower that was within his heart had wilted, never to be seen again. The girl sighed as she brought the stray lock of hair behind her ear trying to find the best way to bring spring back to him. The world was beautiful during spring time, and Byakuya would make the world brighter with his presence in it. Though he wouldn't ever try to welcome the warm breeze that carried the pink petals into his heart. She tried her best to melt the ice around his heart by keeping him companionship during his time of grief though it seemed futile as his love would never leave Hisana. She had offered her physical and emotional affections as she gave him her first everything. He seemed receptive but she knew that his heart was still as cold as it had been since the departure of his spring. 

At first, this was fine for the girl as she rationalized it as having gotten what she finally wanted but over time, that had changed. Her willingness to be by his side in this capacity had started to come back to her hurt her. The smile that he gave her had been like a stab to the heart as she understood that he wasn't smiling at her. No, he was smiling at the memory of Hisana and though she didn't mind at first, the girl had felt her heart slowly crack. She felt her spring slowly leave her heart as the cold clutches of heart break started to seep through the cracks of her love. (Name) felt herself frown as she started to realize that she had a choice that she would have to make which was to sacrifice herself to make sure he was never alone or to part ways so that she could be happy.

Finding this new information, she rose from her sitting position from under the pink tree and made her way down towards her home. She realized that she couldn't live this way for much longer as she came to realize that she would be robbing them both of a beautiful spring. She was selfish for taking advantage of the broken heart Byakuya was trying to heal from and this was her divine punishment. Nothing had come from this situation except two broken hearts and time wasted. She felt tears pricking her eyes as she realized that Hisana wasn't the one to rob Byakuya of his spring but it was herself. She took his chance at a new spring because she was too scared that the new flower in his heart wouldn't be her. This was her punishment and she would accept it with grace. 

~~~

Byakuya sighed softly while sitting at his desk chipping away at the mountains of paperwork that had been placed there by the red haired Lieutenant. He placed his pen down as he looked out the window to see (Name) sitting under the sakura tree with a difficult look on her face. He smiled softly at the young woman as she fed the Koi fish in the pond below her feet. Byakuya would only admit to himself that he had been selfish to let this girl stay by his side as a distraction from the pain of his wife passing. He felt guilt wash over his being when he realized that he had kept this woman from a beautiful love because of his own needs. He was anything but dim so he knew the look she gave him was one of love because it was the same one he would give Hisana during her time with him. He knew he had taken advantage of this so that he wouldn't feel lonely but something had changed along the way.

Though he didn't realize it at first, watching the girl outside her window smile softly at the petals that floated around her had brought something new to his heart. Byakuya watched as (Name) reached into her hair to pull a stray petal and he felt something wash over his heart. He couldn't place the nostalgic feeling but he felt it slowly melt something the ice around heart. It was warm and refreshing as if it brought promise of something new. His eyes grew faintly as he realized that somewhere along the way, he had kept her by his side because it was her. She had brought back the feeling of love that he had felt so long ago. 

After Hisana had died, he didn't feel as though he could ever love again though he knew that Hisana would want him to do so. So he let (Name) stay next to him as a lover in every way except as an actual love. Oh how foolish had he been to think that he could keep himself from loving again. How could he not, when he had met someone like (Name) who was so willing to give him everything she could. How could he not, when (Name) had worked so tirelessly to melt the winter around his heart. Byakuya replayed the late nights in which he would breakdown in her arms as memories of Hisana had plagued his mind; however, he realized that those nights had diminished in numbers as the days of warm smiles had increased. How foolish of him to think that he could keep himself from loving a woman as selfless as (Name). Byakuya couldn't help but fall in love with the woman that was willing to sacrifice her heart so that his could remain intact. 

Byakuya was broken out of his thoughts as he saw the girl rise from her seat with tears rolling down her face. He frowned as he quickly got up to intercept (Name) to remedy her heart. He had tried to call out to her but she was so buried in her thoughts that she couldn't hear the desperation in his voice as he felt as if the girl was walking away from his heart. The Captain had started to break out in a faster pace as he grabbed the girl's elbow to get her to stop. 

~~~

Startled, (Name) looked back to see Byakuya as he had tried to calm his racing heart. "Why are you crying?" questioned the man as she saw the panic flicker in his eyes. She didn't know how to respond to the question presented to her. Was she supposed to be honest? Why would he care? 

"Its nothing" she responded as she tried to break free from his grasp but the hand that had grabbed her elbow only tightened. "Its not nothing if you are crying. I will not ask again, why are you crying" demanded Byakuya as he pulled her towards a nearby secluded bench. She could only look at him with uneasiness that had given him the answer that he needed. Byakuya had realized that (Name) had been hurt by his selfish actions and was no longer able to justify his actions to herself. Trapping her to the bench by capturing her hands in his, he spoke with caution, "Please don't leave me too."

The air had been sucked out of her lungs as he watched the heartbroken look that had cover his face as let down his facade. Before her, he looked like a regular man that had weathered down with time and she didn't want to see him in such a state any longer. She couldn't leave this man by himself as he needed someone to protect him just as much as he was protecting others. So she smiled at the man, "I'm not going to leave. I care for you, Byakuya." Her heart had skipped a beat as she saw the smile that had graced his lips and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. 

This time the smile on his face was for her and only her. She knew that the winter had still plagued his heart but spring will always follow winter and she could only feel her own heart melt and mend itself. They understood that they both needed each other to melt the winter in their hearts with the warmth of spring that only they can bring each other. 

"I care for you as well, (Name)" stated Byakuya and the smile he got in return assured him that together, they can walk towards a day in which they can fully bathe in the warmth of their love. 

Spring will come to them again. 


End file.
